Revisited
by fourwalls
Summary: Set 3 yrs after the movie Bloodlust. Leila lives a normal life, but certain events force her to again come back to her old profession. Will she be able to come back to a normal life or would her past hunt her? LeilaXD, LielaXothers
1. I: Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Hunter D and any of it's characters. It's not intended for copyright infringement. It's just for the sole purpose of fun.

A/N: This fiction is solely based on the movie Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. It would just take into consideration what the characters might be going through during the movie, it will go beyond the movie, and I am intending to make multiple pairings.

* * *

**PART I: Anticipation**

The bounty hunters stepped out of the ruins of a building in the middle of the desert. They walked to their vehicle that is parked outside of it, the seemingly leader of the group, obviously suppressing his laughter.

"I don't see what you find so funny, Borgoff." The man with an orange hair, slightly smaller than him commented.

Borgoff looked at this man and rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't get it Kyle, well, you never get my jokes."

"Well your jokes are always stupid so how would I get it?" Kyle said with a smirk and as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh." Borgoff replied. He took out a pack of cigars from his pocket and began to chew on them. He nudged the big man beside him as he nodded his head on Kyle's direction. "Why don't you go tell him Nolt."

Nolt slung his gigantic hammer on his shoulders. "Borgoff was laughing because of the old man's security." He began explaining.

"What about them?"

"Do we need to explain everything to you?" Borgoff sighed. "I just found it funny because they think that guns like those and shooters like them could work against us. It is better if they don't hire any security at all."

"Ah, I do. It is still not funny though." Kyle replied.

Borgoff looked at Nolt, and Nolt looked at him. Both Nolt and him looked at Kyle, and the three of them burst in a hearty laughter as they went back to their truck.

* * *

A blonde haired woman tinkered at the buttons as she looked at the monitors with saddened eyes. She again repeated the act hoping that a second look at them would change what she is seeing.

"Leila?" a voice called on to her, and she peeled her eyes away from the screen to look at the man lying helplessly on the bed. "Why the sad eyes?" the man said with a soft smile on his lips.

"It's nothing Grove, I'm just tired." she smiled back at him.

"Leila... you should rest." His frail voice commanded, as he tried to sit to get a better look at her.

Leila rushed towards him and pushed him softly to halt him from sitting up. "Don't worry about me Grove, I'm fine." _You should worry more about yourself than me_, she wanted to add.

Grove couldn't help but comply as he looked into those sad green eyes. "You shouldn't worry about me too. If I am gonna die, so be it."

Leila stared at the man in front of him, or the shadow of the man that he used to be. She couldn't help but recall the first time she laid her eyes upon him. He was the most beautiful man she ever saw, and she fell in love right then and there. She remembered the first time as he laid his gentle yet strong hands upon her shoulders, it was the first time since his father died that she felt safe again. Now she looked upon those hands, hands that looked like skeletons covered with skin, hands that look so frail that one movement might be enough break them.

Leila opened her mouth to say something but the doors to their vehicle opened. Both she and grove turned to look at the door.

The three hunters entered gasping for breath as they laughed their hearts out.

Leila looked at them with raised eyebrows and waited for them to stop. When after five minutes, they were still laughing, she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Borgoff looked at her wiping his eyes still wearing that wide smile on his face, "I'm sorry Leila, didn't notice you there."

"So, how did the deal go?" The only female within their group asked.

"Well, it went well." It was Kyle who answered. The three again burst into a fitful of laughter.

"You guys are unbelievable." Leila said as she shook her head and sat beside Grove.

"You didn't say you wanted the details." Borgoff said in between his laughs. He composed himself and took a deep breath, "But fine, if it is details that you want, then details you will get."

He pulled a chair and sat in front of both Leila and Grove. "He offered 10 million dollars to rescue his daughter, who was abducted by Meier Link."

"10 million? Meier Link?" Leila's eyes widened. "Isn't that too small considering who we would be dealing with?"

"That's what I said." Kyle said as he leaned against the wall of their vehicle.

"Let me finish." Borgoff shot a glare at Kyle. "So, I accepted the deal, after he agreed to double the price. He already gave us half of the bounty, the next half when we return his daughter, dead or alive."

Borgoff paused for effect. "That is not all, here's the juiciest part. We get to work against the vampire hunter, D."

"What?" Grove reacted.

"You heard me right. We've got some competition, but that is if he accepts the same offer. I don't see any reason why he won't."

"This gets you excited doesn't it Borgoff." Kyle commented.

"All our hunts lately have been so boring, easy targets, small bounty. This is a nice change don't you think?" Borgoff looked at his comrades and brothers to get an approval.

"I don't think so," Grove sighed. "Meier Link is dangerous enough already, I don't see why we would like the added risk of a Dunpeal hunter hunting with us."

"Well it is part of the deal and we are just in it for the ride. It wasn't our decision to make, it was the old man's." Nolt said from behind Kyle. "By the way, the girl's name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte huh, that's a pretty name." Leila stated.

"Anyway," Borgoff said as he stood up, "we should start moving, I heard this hunter is very good, and better have a big head start. And Grove" he said looking back at him, "rest up brother, we might use you again this time."

Borgoff, Kyle and Nolt went to their seats in front of the truck and started the engine.

"A dunpeal... I wonder what he is like?" Leila said to herself.

"No different from any other vampires Leila, except that they could walk in the sun."

"That makes them even more dangerous. Have you seen one Grove?"

"I did, quite a long time ago, back when I was still able to walk." Grove gazed sadly to his side.

Leila leaned toward him and brushed a hand against his hair. "Don't worry Grove, I'll make sure you will walk again. I'll do anything I can to see you walk again"

Grove reached for her hands and brought it to his lips. "Thank you Leila, thank you for always being there for me." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Leila took her hands gently from his sleeping form and gazed outside through the barred windows of their truck. She couldn't stand seeing Grove get weaker every passing day. She knew she was lying when she told him that he would walk again. She wiped a single tear from her eyes, surprising herself. She thought that she had lost the ability to cry a long time ago. With everything that she had seen, death seems nothing more than taking a breath of air.

Leila sat at the small chair near groves bed. She found her eyes heavy with sleepiness. She closed her eyes as she rested. Thoughts of the faceless dunpeal hunter entered her mind as she was lulled into sleep.

* * *

A/N (again): So how did you like the first chapter? I am intending to make my own history of the Markus brothers, particularly Leila and Grove, and I am actually planning to make a POV from D sometime soon? So I'd like to hear from you, please review. Thank you, there is already an outline to this. I'll write the next chapter soon, depeneding on how the fic is recieved I. I do apologize for any grammar errors, I did not reread this fic.


	2. II: Before the Dawn

**Part II : Before the Dawn**

_The scent of lilacs hung heavy in the still night air as young girl with blond unruly hair closed her eyes to sleep. As she was about to lose herself in this restful sleep, she heard a loud crash of the door in her parent's room. She immediately shot up from her bed and ran outside to her room to see what was going on. She saw her father with tears running down his face as his hands shakily loads an unused shotgun their family possessed for years. He seemed oblivious to his daughter who was watching her from her door._

"_Dad?" The little blonde girl asked, her eyes filled with fear and worry._

_The man whipped his head to look at her, surprised. "Leila?" _

_He wiped his face with the back of his hand and put the shotgun on top of the dresser. He rushed to his daughter and enveloped her in a tight hug._

"_Leila, you should get back to bed." He reassured her as he brushed her hair gently with his hands. But he failed in doing so._

_Leila felt her eyes filled with unexplained tears as she felt the fear radiating from his father. She uttered in a shaky tone, "Dad you are scaring me."_

"_No need to be scared my little girl, shh..." the man comforted her crying daughter._

_The young girl looked around their house noticing something askew. "Dad, where's mom?" She asked as she pulled away from her father's embrace to look into his eyes. _

_Leila saw as his eyes changed, and as the tears again began to fill his eyes. She knew then that something was wrong and something happened to her mother. But her father managed a soft smile for her young daughter._

"_Your mom just left to look for something, there is no need to worry."_

_Leila could see that her father was lying. That something indeed happened to her mother. "Was it the vampires?" _

_Her query gained a surprised expression from his father. "Where did you know about this Leila?" _

"_I always hear the villagers talking about vampires taking people from every village. People disappear because of them. Did Momma disappear because of vampires?" Her tone gained a ferocity that is not supposed to be known to girls her age._

_Her father could only look away, as tears fell from his eyes again. Leila walked forward and hugged his father. She could feel both anger and worry over his entire frame._

"_We are going to get her back," he started, this time his tone gained an angry determination, "and we'll kill every last one of them. Every last one of them."_

_A man Leila knew to be their neighbour entered hastily into the open door of their house. He had two revolvers on both sides of his hips. "C'mon John, everybody's waiting." _

_John broke the embrace and nodded to the direction of the man. The neighbour looked at Leila and back at him. He walked out and waited outside the door._

_John kissed his daughter on the forehead. "When I come back, no, when me and your mother come back, I'll make sure to teach you how to fire a gun, so that you can defend yourself."_

_Leila eyes widened brightly and excitedly. She always wanted to fire a gun. "You promise?"_

"_I promise." Her father said with a gentle smile. "I won't be gone for long. For the meantime, Aurora would look after you." He stood up and went outside, never to come back again._

XXXX

Leila gasped waking from the dream, a dream she had dreamt for all those long years. It never fails to give her a start when she wakes up. It also never fails to stir up buried emotions she suppressed a long time ago. The anger. The sadness. The hatred. She felt herself clench her fist at the memory. She turned her head abruptly to the side as she felt someone watching her. She found the worried gaze of Grove looking at her from his bed.

"Was it the dream again?" he asked.

"Yes." Was Leila's clipped reply.

"I wish I could do something about it, I really do." Grove said softly.

"Grove – "

Her statement was cut as she felt their truck halt. Borgoff stood from his seat and opened the door. She heard him asking questions to a villager about whether they saw a black carriage go by this village. She looked at him as he hurriedly closed the door.

"Let's get moving." Borgoff commanded. "We've got lots of company."

"Zombie-time." Nolt said from behind the wheel and the tires screeched as he pressed on the gas pedal.

Leila looked out from her window to see the villagers turned into zombies trail and leap at their truck. She pulled her gun from her hip and fired at one who managed to land on top of window she looking out at. As she pressed on the trigger her eyes regained the cold stare it usually assumes when killing zombies. She pulled the trigger again and again each time hitting the target square in the face.

The tires squealed as Nolt rammed his foot on the breaks to dodge a falling cross that would crash onto them.

The occupants of the vehicle tumbled inside, each losing their footing from the sudden stop of motion.

"You all okay, Nolt? Kyle?" Borgoff said as he started to stand up.

They both nodded their heads.

"How about you guys at the back, Leila? Grove?"

"We're fine." Leila replied.

Borgoff opened the door to the truck and went outside. Nolt and Kyle following close by. Leila stayed on guard at the door frame. They began their attacks finishing off every last one of the zombie villagers, a hundred of them at least.

Borgoff laughed as he sent a rain of arrows, manic enjoyment visible in his features. Kyle leapt and threw his boomerang severing the heads and the limbs of his targets, a self satisfied smile plastered across his face. Nolt swung his battle hammer around crushing all that came in contact with it, his face expressionless, but his eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Leila pulled the trigger, ripping apart the heads of her targets. Nothing could be read in her features, her deep green eyes an emotionless abyss as she looked into the face of all her targets, constantly reminding herself that those faces, no longer belongs to a human.

The battle ended easily, as Leila had expected. It was nothing far from what they usually do. Killing an entire zombie village was not really out of the ordinary for these bounty hunters. It was actually an expected part of the job. As they hunt down the main Vampire, they know that this said vampire would need to feed, and hide out. They usually drink the blood of all of the villagers to regain enough strength to fight hunters, and not only would they gain strength, they gain pawns that would help them eliminate or trim down the number of hunters. But that is if the hunters are not skilled enough, which is far from what the Markus brothers are.

"Piece of cake." Borgoff muttered as he tried to collect the still useable arrows that were now sticking through the dead zombies. He suddenly froze.

Kyle noticed the sudden stop in his brother's motions.

"What now?" He asked.

"Shhh. Quiet." Borgoff said. He looked back from where they came and he aimed his crossbow at the same direction.

"Horse hooves? Are those horse hooves?" Kyle looked at the road.

Leila watched as Borgoff remained quiet and closed his eyes, trailing the path by the hill taken by the rider, aiming his arrows to where he was heading. Leila's gaze followed where Borgoff's hand was tracking.

"Right there." Borgoff quietly said and he released the arrow. The arrow travelled smoothly, following the trajectory its wielder intended for it to take. It passed through the dead bodies until it reached its mark. Only it did not hit its mark, because before it was able to, it was caught by the pale hands of the intended target.

The hunters eyes widened at the display in front of them. Borgoff was the one who was surprised the most because he knows the capability of his shots.

In the pale moonlight, the black clad rider pulled on the reigns of his horse, bidding it to stop. His cloak danced in the wind as the sudden inertia made the wind dance around him, and his cloak took the form of a bat's black wings. Leila couldn't help but stare at the figure in front of them, being dumbstruck for a moment at the otherworldly appearance held by the rider.

For a moment, Leila felt they were looking at each other's eyes.

"Beautiful." Borgoff said loudly while clapping his hands, cutting off her musings. "Just beautiful. I applaud you stranger. Tell me what you are doing here? If we are on the same game, we should be friends. Tell me your name. I'm Borgoff, Borgoff Markus."

"D." The rider said, and stormed off.

"So that's the guy, the dunpeal hunter we heard of." Borgoff said.

"We just helped him! What are you doing Borgoff? He's competition not some buddy of ours." Kyle complained

Leila didn't listen to the rest their conversation. She stepped down from her position and walked to the side of the truck and took her bike attacked to it. She put on her goggles and mounted her bike.

"Hey, Leila?" Borgoff called for her. "Leila!" But she tried to ignore his voice, and turned the engine on to follow the rider.

"Leila!" the voice uttered repeatedly, as if it was trailing behind her. She looked back to see if she was being followed, but no one was behind her. The voice called her name again and again, each time, the voice would change its quality, from having the gruff western accent, gradually becoming a baritone voice of smooth timbre.

Leila ignored the voice calling out to her, as she spotted the vampire hunter only a few yards in front of her. She easily caught up with him. When she was a few feet away from him, her vision suddenly fogged, and her sight swivelled and she reached out to grab at the hunter's cloak which was already within her reach, as if doing so would set her world right again.

As she extended her hand to grab the black cloth, the distance between them suddenly lengthened until the vampire became smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased. Her vision became even more turbulent now as the hunter was no longer within her sight.

Leila took in a breath and called out "D!" And her vision was completely lost.

She again heard the distant baritone voice calling out her name.

"Leila." It said one last time.

She opened her eyes slowly to cast a gaze on a man hovering above her, looking into soft eyes that appeared silver in the moonlight. His soft brown curls framing his perfectly angled face.

"D?" Leila called out.

A frown passed from the man's features until it again regained its composure. He casted a comforting smile for Leila.

"No, it's me."

Leila blinked for a second willing her vision to clear. "Luke?"

"Yes, it's Luke. You were dreaming again."

Leila brought her hands to her face and sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Luke removed her hands from her face and placed a soft reassuring kiss on her lips.

Leila smiled at him.

"It just worries me that those dreams are becoming more and more frequent, and you are becoming harder and harder to wake up."

Leila looked into the concerned eyes of her lover. They had been together for two years now. He had always made her happy and made her feel the love that she never thought she would feel. But even after being together for two years, they never talked about her past life. They were always content about the here and the now.

There was one time when Luke asked her about her past, but she never answered his queries. Since then, he never asked again about it. She knows that he understands that she went through some horrible experiences. She knows that he understands that bringing them up again would even be more damaging for her, than just hiding it.

Leila held his face and planted a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I'll be alright, I promise." She whispered at Luke under the pale light of the moon.

* * *

A black cloaked figure entered a dark cave illuminated by a lone candle. He led his horse to the side and untied a bag of coins from the saddle. He took the bag and dropped it in a corner where piles of bags similar to it were placed.

"I wonder why you even ask for a larger bounty." A throaty voice said in disgust. "You don't even use it."

The black clad man just ignored the voice and proceeded in removing his cloak.

"Being out of the sunlight is always good." The voice spoke again. "But you know, drinking blood every once in a while won't kill yah." The voice cackled.

The man still remained quiet and tried to ignore the voice. He went to a corner with small bed and sat on it closing his eyes.

But the voice continued on. "You know that girl you saved earlier? She was offering you a drink of her blood, and for free! I don't understand how you could refuse. It is one of the stupidest things you have ever done so far, I mean, the girl was healthy, and pretty, and you are thirsty as – "

The voice was not able to complete what it was going to say as the man clenched his left hand hard, squeezing it as tight as he can. He kept his hand that way for a few minutes, all the while willing his fangs to retract as the memories of blood and a blonde came back creeping into his mind.

When he was able to control his hunger, he released his tightly clenched hand, the being attached to it gasping for breath as he did so.

"I get it. I get it." The left hand panted. "Fine, I won't talk about those things, D, at least not soon. I do want to live. And, you need me! You cannot kill me!"

D again closed his eyes and settled into sleep, ignoring the endless chatter of the symbiote taking up residence in his left hand.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know the first chapter didn't do much, so the story really starts here. So what do you think? I need some reviews for this so that I will know if anyone is interested in reading on. Let me know, so that I will continue writing this. I just don't want the story of Leila and D to end where it did in the movie, I'm sure there are others there.


	3. III: Death of A Dream

**III: Death of A Dream**

"Leila took her brush from the dresser. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself. The dresser was a gift to her by Luke last year, during her 23rd birthday. She lifted her hand and brushed the elegant rose design carved at its hardwood. She liked every aspect of it. She remembered seeing it in front of a furniture store. She caught herself staring at it for 5 minutes before she broke herself from the trance. She went inside the store and asked for its price, a price that made her eyes widen and made her go out of the store slightly frustrated. One week later, on the day of her birthday, as she woke up, she found her old dresser replaced with this one. It made her so happy, she remembered leaping into Luke's arm that morning all thanks to the birthday present she received. But up until now, she never knew how Luke was able to know what she wanted. He wasn't even with her when she saw that piece of furniture.

It was memories like this that reminded her how lucky she was to have met him.

Leila brushed her hair as she gazed at her own reflection. Her hair was a lot longer now, reaching the middle of her back. It is no longer a disorganized heap of hair or frizzy as it always was back then. Now, in her normal life, she could take care of herself, including her hair.

In her normal life, she thought sadly.

Only three years ago, she could never have imagined that she is fit for this quiet type of life. The life of a hunter was the only life she knew back then. She never had a permanent home, never had friends except for those she met on the road. Except that they die as fast as she met them, and those that live, she never had the time to get to know them well, because they are always on the move, going from one job to the next. The most important people in her life were those he considered as brothers,The Markus brothers, and she lost all of them in one job 3 years ago.

Leila shook her head to rid herself of these memories. No matter how long ago it was, she always found it painful to remember them.

She braided her hair and bundled it behind her head. After a one last once over of her reflection she headed out of her room.

She walked at out of their house and found Luke tending the horses. They've got three horses, A brown Stallion, Luke named as Sylvester, a pure white Mare Leila named as Artemis, and the other on a colt named Alphonse.

Luke stopped from brushing Artemis' mane when she heard Leila approaching. His hair was tied with some of them falling over his face. He turned to look at Leila and cast an attractive smile her way.

Leila couldn't help but smile back at the sight of this handsome man. She walked towards him and held him at the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." Luke said after the kiss. "Leaving home early?"

Leila lazily brushed her hand through his hair. "Uh-hmmm. Remember that there is a wedding today and they are going to pick up the flowers early. I am not yet finished arranging all of them."

"Just get back home early tonight."

"I'll try. You won't stay long in you clinic today?" Leila asked.

"Nope, I wanted a little rest so I told my secretary to limit my patients."

"Alright then, I'll see you again later."

Luke smiled at her and watched her as she turned around to leave. He went back to tending the horses.

* * *

Leila gazed at her surroundings. She watched as the day begins in the small town she is living in. Outside, the older people are starting to sweep their front lawn. She saw children going out and meeting friends. Some of them even waved at her direction. She grinned at them and waved in return.

"Good morning Leila." An old lady greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson."

Mrs. Johnson lives a few houses away from them and was the first one to welcome her in this town. She toured her around the town and introduced her to the townsfolk. She never questioned her character, as she guided her, a young woman with questionable origins. And she never failed to bring give her homemade cookies whenever she bakes.

"You look lovely as always." Mrs. Johnson smiled at her pleasantly and held her by the arm. "Too bad you already have someone, I was always telling my son to try and take you to dinner."

Leila blushed. "Oh ma'am, you are always too kind, but I love Luke and your son doesn't like me that way."

"That is why I am always saying that he must have something wrong in his head."

Leila laughed good-heartedly. She was always fond of this old lady.

"Well, I think I am keeping you from your work. Have a nice day."

"You too Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh and remember to come by sometimes, we miss you already. Bring Lucas with you."

"Yes, I will do that."

And they parted ways.

Leila finally arrived at her flower shop. She entered the code on the numerical pad and the locks released.

She looked around her shop, her whole body tensing as she went inside, her right hands hovering to the side of her thigh as if there was a weapon placed there. She turned on the lights and tried to see if anything was different from the way she left it yesterday. As her eyes swept the room, she found that everything is placed where it should be. There is no trace of intrusion in the place. She released her breath and shook her heads. The paranoia is still getting to her. It was a habit she had been trying to break, but it was proving to be difficult for her

The door to her store suddenly opened and Leila briskly turned around her arms poising as if to fight. The man who entered stepped back and shielded himself from her. Leila caught herself before being able to land a hit on the stranger.

"Whoa, hold your horses there miss." The man peered behind his hand.

Leila felt herself flush with embarrassment as she realized what she was about to do. "Oh it's you. Take a sit Mr. Burns."

She gestured on the small wooden chair by the counter and Mr. Burns helped himself to his the seat. Leila noticed the sweat that formed in his forehead and the caution that he is now taking around her.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Burns. I am just usually jumpy in the morning."

"Don't worry about it hun, you just surprised me that's all."He smiled warmly at Leila. "I know you were expecting me to arrive an hour later but my daughter had been so anxious to see the flowers. She asked me if I could pick them up earlier."

Leila nodded at him. "Just give me a few more minutes to do the finishing touches and they will be ready."

"Alright then. I'll be just right here."

Leila headed to the door at the back of the room which leads to the greenhouse. She went inside and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on the door and laughed softly to herself mentally kicking herself for what just happened. She was just about to attack one of her customers. She had always been trying to tell herself not to get too paranoid and that everything was fine now. But things did not quite change too much. She still keeps a weapon hidden in every room of her house and of the shop. She does as quick inspection of her shop every morning before she starts working. Her hands are always on the ready to get a weapon whenever she hears someone enter her shop. It is no different when she goes home.

She pushed herself off the door and walked towards the bouquet of flowers she had arranged for the wedding.

She grabbed a pair of scissor and some pink ribbons and began to lay the final touches.

She smiled as she finished her work and gave it another look. Once contented with its appearance, she went back to the front of her shop.

"All set Mr. Burns. Do you have a ride where we can place the flowers?"

Mr. Burns got up from his chair. "Yeah, I brought my truck. Just place it at the back of the truck."

After handing all the flowers to Mr. Burns and being paid for her service. Leila went back inside of her shop and began taking care of her small little garden. Nothing different from daily routines in this normal life she is now living. Until one stranger with a rifle strapped to his back entered her store later that day.

* * *

Dunpeal stirred from his sleep as he heard footsteps nearing. His hand instinctively went for his sword as he abruptly rose to a crouching position. He held that position as he analyzed the scent of those who were arriving. There were ten of them. They were no one he could recognize. All of them carrying a weapon, D realized as he identified the smell of metal and gunpowder drifting in the air. He backed up from the cave and put out the candles with his hands which provided the place with a little illumination.

D retreated further into the shadows as he waited for the uninvited visitors.

"Wha – " The left hand emerged as he felt the sudden alertness of his host.

"Quiet." Dunpeal warned.

A few minutes later, three armed men entered the cave.

"Are you sure this is the place?" A scrawny man with an awkward stance said as he came in nervously. "I... I can't see anything."

"Bill, hand him the flashlight."

A beam of light swept the cave and D pushed his back against its wall, being inconspicuous in doing so. He watched as the three men went deeper into his cave.

"I still don't see anything Jack. There is no one here."

"Well Ed, keep looking!" Sarcasm tinged his voice.

The man named Jack brought out another flashlight and began to inspect the place. He was getting closer and closer to where the hunter has been watching.

"But I am sure this is the place." Jack crouched down and lifted the bags where the money had been piled. "His bounties are over here."

D moved from where he was standing, still concealed by the shadows.

"What was that?" Ed nervously turned around and pointed a beam of light from where D was watching earlier.

"What was what?" The man named Bill asked.

"I... I saw something move over here."

"There was nothing there, I saw that place earlier." Jack stated casting a wary look on the area. "Bill did you see anything?"

"No. Maybe he's just seeing things." Bill shrugged.

"I swear, I was sure I saw something." Ed anxiously fanned the beam of light all over the cave. His hands were trembling and he was aiming his pistol at the same place where he aims his flashlight.

"Calm down Ed."

"I think we should leave."

"I think you are right." D voice echoed from the shadows.

All three men suddenly tensed their shoulders, all of them behaving as Ed had been, their firearms on the ready.

"Who's there?" Jack tried to sound confident, but his eyes betrayed him, the hunter saw. "Show yourself!"

In a speed that cannot be followed by any normal human's eye, Dunpeal drew his sword from its scabbard and rushed towards the intruders. With one swift motion, he swung his sword and cut the rifle being held Bill in half, at the same time knocking Ed down with his fist. He did a graceful turn as he dodged a bullet from Jack's shotgun. In a fluid movement, he extended his hands and grabbed the shotgun and pulled it from him. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the sword making its way to his throat. He almost died of a heart attack as the sword stopped just as it scratched his throat.

Dunpeal just stayed in that position without saying a word. He stared icily at the man pinned under his blade.

"You... you are surrounded." Jack sweat was dribbling from his forehead, but he managed to make his voice steady despite the fear he was feeling. "We have men outside the cave. Lower your weapon."

The vampire pressed the sword further. Blood was now trickling from the man's throat. The man held his breath fearing that any further movement would deepen the cut.

"Hunter, we mean you no harm." Dunpeal felt the man behind him step near him cautiously. "My name is Bill, we came here because we are in need of your service."

"How did you find this place?" D did not shift from his position.

"I've got some connections. You need not know of that, it's not important now. If you still would like to know, I would tell you after you completed this mission." Bill shrugged. "Tell me, are you the Vampire hunter D?"

"Yes."

He felt Bill relax. "Look, lower your weapon so we could talk about this like civilized individuals. I don't think my friend here appreciates a sword on his throat." He tried to laugh.

Dunpeal gave the man a short but lingering look, and then back at Jack. And he lowered his weapon.

Jack staggered and fell after being released from the blade.

"Thank you." Bill sincerely said. He gained no response from the vampire.

"What is it that you need?" Dunpeal asked.

"More than a month ago, certain villagers began to disappear from our town. People reported that when they woke up, they just found their rooms empty. It first began with the women. But after a few days, even some of our younger men disappeared – "

"And children too." Ed cut him off.

This earned him a hard stare from Bill. He visibly shrunk from where he was standing.

. "Yes, and children too." Bill continued. "We ordered for search parties one after the other. But after two weeks of searching, we could not find them. We sent our best men out, and some of them have not even returned. We suspected then that this could be the doings of a vampire, but we were not certain. We did not have evidence. We thought that if this is true they could be dead by now. To our dismay, our suspicions were confirmed a week ago."

Bill paused for effect.

Dunpeal waited from him to continue.

"Two of the lost villagers came back last week. We would be happier if they came back in bodybags..." Bill trailed off, looking down at the ground.

Jack looked at him and he started where Bill left off. "They were already turned when they came back. They attacked the town, killed three and injured many of our townspeople. It was hard for us to kill them because we know them, and one of those who came back was –" He paused and looked uncertainly at Bill.

Bill looked at him with distant eyes, tears already brimmed them. He wiped his eyes and composed himself. "One of them was my daughter, my seventeen year old daughter."

There was silence in the cave.

Dunpeal's face remained emotionless as he listened to his story. "What do you want me to do?"

Bill looked the hunter in the eye. "I want you to look for those scumbags and kill every last one of them. I want you to find our women and children and bring them back!"

"What if they had been turned?"

"Then I would want you to kill them, and explain the misfortune when you return. Just don't let us kill our own. No one must watch as their own wife, or children get killed." Bill now was not able to hold back his tears. They were freely falling in his face.

Dunpeal remained silent for a while. So did Bill's two companions.

"How much would you pay for it?" The hunter broke the silence, when Bill stopped crying.

Bill looked at him incredulously, as if he was accusing him of having no heart. He nodded at Ed.

Ed brought his hands to his lips and whistled. A few minutes later, another man from the outside came in with a bag on his hand. He tossed it to the vampire.

"We've got three million there." Bill stated. "Three million for now, and if you think that is not enough, tell us when you get back and finish the mission. I'm sure we'll find a way to pay for the rest. Right now, we just need you to do this job. We don't know anyone else who can. Do we have a deal?"

D nodded. "I'll get the rest when I them to your village." He grabbed the bag full of money and began to retreat in the darkness.

"Wait!" Ed said. "You don't know where are village is yet."

"The town of Santa Lucia." D replied monotonously.

"How... how did you know?" Ed asked in surprise.

"The distinct scent of sunflowers hang heavy around you."

They just gawked at the hunters back until he was swallowed in the darkness. They stayed that way for a little while until they decided to return home.

* * *

Leila was reading a book inside her shop waiting for the closing hours of the store. Today wasn't such a busy day. Except for the flowers needed for the wedding, there were only three other customers for the day.

As she was relaxing, thinking that the day is over, three men came in. One of them short with a bulky frame, his hair was black, and his skin olive. The other was medium height with a medium built. But he sure looked like he was physically fit. He's got pale hair and equally pale skin, and his eyes were the colour of the sky.

And another man, taller than the two, with brown hair and tanned skin approached the counter where Leila was sitting behind.

The man acted as if he was looking over the prices of the flowers, but Leila could see the rifle that was slung on his back.

"Pretty flowers you've got her Lady. As pretty as the one who tends to them." The man smiled at her.

Leila put her book down on the table and stood up. "Anything I can do for you gentlemen?"

The man glanced at his companions as if passing an inside joke. It did not sit well with Leila.

"We are just visiting the town, looking around for someone. We just thought that this flower shop was the best place to ask. And oh yeah, by the way, my name is Sam. This small guy over here, we call him Shorty, but his name is Paolo, and this blond is Leon."

"Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady." Paolo bowed in her direction.

Leila forced herself to smile at the men in front of him. "Who are you looking for?"

Sam leaned on the counter to meet Leila in the eye. "Well, a lady such as yourself, with blond hair like yours, and as tall as you."

He smirked at Leila with a challenging look in his eyes. Leila felt her heartbeat race like in times when she felt something is trouble. Her senses became alert and she was now aware of every movement around her.

"Oh really?" She acted coolly. "Do you have a name for this lady that you are looking for?"

"Yes."

"What is her name then, so that I could point her out if I know her." She purred seductively. All the while, her hand was slowly making its way under her desk where two handguns were hidden.

"She is a hunter, who went underground three years ago after her brothers died; a member of the infamous bounty hunters, who called themselves, the Markus brothers. Her name is Leila." Sam's eye looked at her mockingly. "Do you know her?"

Leila smiled sweetly at the man in front of him. With one quick movement, Leila pulled the handguns from its holster and aimed one right at his smiling face and the other one at the Shorty.

Both Paolo and Leon were now aiming their weapons at Leila.

The smug smile stayed plastered on Sam's face. "My, my. You still draw that gun fast. After all these years, your skill hasn't completely rusted."

"Just preparing myself for when people like you came." Leila wore the same expression as the man in front of him.

Sam chuckled. "We are not looking for trouble Miss, and we surely don't want to hurt you. We are here to offer you a deal."

Leila looked at him questioningly. "Go on."

"We are tracking down hunters and we are offering them jobs, well the good ones at least. My boss is willing to pay any one who would take the offer. He would offer 500 grand now and another 2 million for whoever is able to return his brother to him."

"Why, what happened to his brother?"

"A week ago, my boss said that he saw his brother taken by vampires."

"How sure are you that they were vampires?"

"For starters, they fed on the blood of Mr. Pollux's bodyguards, and we saw fang marks on their necks."

Leila considered this and lowered her weapon. Sam did not show any fear from the moment she aimed the pistols at him.

Sam signalled for his comrades to lower their weapons.

"Why do you need us bounty hunters? You seem to be quite adept at fighting."

"We don't have much experience with vampires. We don't usually fight with them as we fight with fellow humans. We are mercenaries, not bounty hunters. Many of my buddies already died trying to retrieve Mr. Pollux. Only one of us had that much experience with fighting these creatures and he left us ten years ago."

"Then why don't you go look for that one?"

"Believe me lady, we are looking for him, and we found him, _very_ recently." Paolo said.

Leila did not like the way he said that and the way he stressed the word very. Something was bothering her but she cannot say what it is yet.

Leila studied Sam for a while, and his companions. When she saw that they posed no threat, or nothing that she couldn't handle, put down her weapon on the table.

"I'm not interested." She answered.

The Mercenaries were silent for a while as they looked at each other.

"The boss said you might not agree with this. He said that if you refuse, we'll offer you 1 million dollars as a start, how about that?"

"Still not interested." Leila answered immediately.

"Nothing that can change your mind?"

"None."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Sam sighed dramatically and faced the other mercenaries. "I guess we can't change the ladies mind. Let's go boys."

They started for the door. When Sam was at the door, he paused and looked back at Leila.

"I'll tell Luke that you don't want to join us."

Leila's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You know Luke?"

Sam smirked at Leila and turned back around. "Remember the mercenary that we found very recently. That was Luke. I guess he never told you about his past life. Figures. Well he was also a lot surprised when he learned that you were a bounty hunter. Some relationship you two are keeping." He chuckled as he again headed for the door.

"Wait!" Leila said going after Sam. He held him by the shoulders and forced him to turn around. "You are lying."

Leila looked into his eyes. She felt the anger rise within her.

"No ma'am, I sure am not lying. There are a lot of thing Luke has been keeping secret from you all this time, like he had a son from his ex-wife, and that he left her because he cannot face the responsibility of being a father. I'm sure he never told you about that. And by the way, his ex-wife is my sister."

Leila felt like she had been hit head on by a train. She just stared blankly at the man in front of him. Her mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out. She stood there unbelieving of the words that were uttered to her.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that lady." As if remembering something, Sam reached for his shirt pocket and took out a piece of paper. "Well, if you change your mind you could call us in this number of head towards the address written on this paper. The only survivor from the well known Markus brothers is always welcome to join the party."

Sam tried to hand over the paper to Leila. She accepted the paper but doing so as if she was mechanically programmed to do it. Half of her was able to hear what was said by the man, the other half still in shock of what she heard. Leila watched as this man headed out the door. She stared at the door for a few minutes. After waking up from this moment that she hoped wasn't real, she rushed out of the door, heading straight to her house, hoping to find Luke there and tell her that what she heard was not real.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it took me a while to make an update. I apologize for the spelling and Grammar errors, I sometimes fail to recognize them.

Again, reviews are always welcome. If you are reading this, please drop me a note telling me if you like the story and if you would wish me continue. I know there are people reading out there. Just tell me that you are.


	4. IV: The Downward Spiral

LOOK! an update. I was surprise as well. :P

This is in thanks for those who reviewed my previous chapters particularly **zigzagzwigaretten **and **saya of Baskerville. **This chapter is for you. Thanks for reading and commenting.

* * *

**IV- The Downward Spiral**

Leila ran, ran as fast as her feet would take her. It was already getting dark. The sky was only illuminated by the faint glow of the setting sun, sinking deeper in the horizon. It was such a beautiful sight in such a clear dusk sky, but Leila did not notice all that. All she could think about was what that man named Sam told her about Luke.

It was hard for her to believe. All logic told her it could not be possible. Surely, Luke seemed to have a mysterious past, but she never could have imagined that those healing hands used to hold a weapon within its grasp. And used those same hands to kill.

No, it was not possible. Luke could not even lift a finger on a helpless animal, how much more for a human being? She could not believe it. She would not believe it. It was all lies. Everything would be set straight once she was able to talk to him.

Oh, how wrong she was.

She knew it the moment she entered the door and saw Luke sitting on the stairs at the foyer, handguns on his side, and a scimitar secured at his waist.

"No!" Leila immediately said feeling the mixed emotions well up deep inside her.

Luke watched her as she scanned his weapons, his eyes was a reflection of regret and shame. He stood up to come near her but hesitated.

"It was never meant to be this way." Luke sighed, brushing a hand over his hair. "I was intending to tell you, but, but I could not find the right time to."

Leila just looked at him, tears already falling from her eyes.

Luke leaned against the wall and faced Leila who was still remained there at the doorway.

"When I was a young boy, at the age of 8, it could be certain that there was no future for me. Those who knew me at the time said that my parent died because of some epidemic at that time. Yet, there are those who say that they just left me on the streets because they did not want me. Whatever the real story behind is, I could not say which is real because those who told me the story were people who were living on the streets whose credibility is as questionable as their way of living, which is most likely stealing people's possessions and selling them. I grew up not having any memories of my parents, or any family.

Luke paused as he tried to recall the details of his childhood.

"So, like all those around me, I learned their way of living, which was stealing. But what we were able to get was not enough. Some of my 'friends' died of hunger, some were caught and brought to jail, and some were mugged, and killed. It was not an easy life, I admit. Then one day, when I was 14, I saw a man. He was in his mid-sixties. He was decorated with gold and silver. I was easily drawn, and by that time, I was already bored with the usual catch. He was surrounded by seemingly tough men, I wanted the challenge. I snuck up behind him and was able to get at his tail. I was already reaching out for his pocket, when he suddenly turned around and caught my hand.

"He said 'My my, what do we have here.'"

"His men surrounded me, and I saw their weapons. I was terrified. I thought I was going to die, I mean, I saw men butcher my peers on the street when they get caught, I thought the same was going to happen to me. But instead, he smiled warmly at me and applauded me for being able to get that near. He offered me to go with him and work for him, and he said that with him, I won't ever starve. I believed him. But still I was cautious, but what other choice do I have? So I took his offer.

"At my stay there, he educated me, taught me how to read, how to write, and most importantly, how to use reason. It was not only my mind that was sharpened, he also made me train physically. He treated me as if I was his favourite student. Sometimes he even chose to spend more time with me than he did his own sons. By the age of 17, three years after staying with them, I was given my first, how can I state this, field assignment? It was collecting the debt from a local businessman. The transaction went through without incident. But that was not always the case, sometimes we met resistance. And as the time goes by, there are more and more people who we 'hurt'. Then there are these faction of attackers who dislike who I was serving. It was our job to protect him, and his family. And that we did, and killed along the way."

"The longer I stayed, the stronger was my feelings of guilt and shame. I hated what I did, I did not understand why I had to kill people, but I cannot just leave. I felt I owed him too much. And in truth I owed him my life. That was when I met Lorraine and Samuel. They understood me, and we stood by with each other. I also thought I fell in love."

"Eleven years ago, I was 25 then, the master of the house died, and I truth, I had ambivalent feelings about it. I felt sad, because I still felt that attachment to that man, and he truly cared for us. On the other hand, I also felt happy because I thought I was free. How very wrong I was."

"The Twins, Castor and Pollux, assumed control of the house, and they were even more ruthless. We always fought, disagreeing in the course of action that they intend to take. A year later, I could not take it anymore. I left. They did not come looking for me then."

"A year later, I met up with Sam on a local bar in a far off town. I learned that Lora gave birth and they claim that it was my child. But I could not go back to her, I could not go back there. I offered for her to come with me, but she refused to leave that manor. I was also coming to realize it at this point that I really did not love her, at least not in that way. Since then, I lived my life in this quiet town, studied to become a doctor with the money that I saved and made my living out of it."

Leila frowned looking at the floor. The tears had already stopped falling, but the feeling deep inside of her remains.

Luke just watched her, and stayed silent for a moment.

"Please say something." Luke pleaded.

Leila glared at him. "Why? Why did you not tell me this before?"

"You never asked. Besides, I did not want to remember this past. I am sure _you _understand."Luke gave a knowing look at Leila's direction that made her look away. "And I am happy with what I have, with you."

"Then why are you still leaving? Why did you not refuse the offer?"

"It isn't that simple. My son, they said vampires also took him. Not only that, Castor is holding Lorraine as a hostage to get my help."

Leila frowned deeper. Somehow she felt her chest tighten with anger with the mention of Lorraine.

"I'm sorry Leila..."

"Do you still love her?"

It was Luke's turn to frown. He thought about what to answer for a moment.

Leila watched him as he struggled to compose his answer.

"It is a bit difficult to answer that question Leila."

"It is only a simple yes or no."

"No it is not." Again, he sighed. "And I shouldn't be the only one who is being confronted here. It is not that I was the only one keeping secrets here. Sam also told me a little about your past."

"Just answer the question Luke. Don't change the subject."

"Fine!"

Leila's eyes widened. She was surprised how Luke raised his voice at her. He never did that in the past.

Luke noticed what he did and felt ashamed about it, but he didn't let it show. He paced back and forth trying to calm himself down and think of how to best explain the situation to Leila.

"You should understand. You were in a not so different situation not so long ago." Luke started. "These people were like brothers, blood brothers to me, especially Sam. We have went through a lot together, a lot of them life and death situations. We pulled each other out and saved each others' lives. It was difficult for me when I left them, but I never really forgot them. I owe him that much, I just can't abandon him when he needs my help."

"It is the same feeling I have for Lorraine. I couldn't just turn my back on her. Castor is threatening to hurt her if I don't help. And I know how Castor works."

Leila leaned against the doorframe and slid down until she was already sitting on the floor. She placed her head on her hands and just closed her eyes.

"As much as I want to stop you, I can't. Because no matter how much I hate it, I understand." Leila muttered.

Luke finally walked to her and sat beside her. Leila rested her head on his shoulder, and he held her and kissed her at her forehead.

"I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted a quiet life with you." Luke stated.

Leila nodded. "I guess the fairy tale has to end, and we could not live happily ever after, after all."

Luke shook his head. "No, it won't be just a fairy tale. I will return, and we will live together, this time without secrets. This time, facing who we really are."

Leila just smiled at his comment.

They stayed quite enjoying the last moments of peace they have together.

"I have to be going." Luke said breaking the silence.

"I'm coming with you."

"No. Stay. I don't want you to be in any danger."

"Don't take me for a weakling." Leila exclaimed.

"Please." Luke begged and looked deeply into her green eyes. "It would make me feel better to know that you are safe."

When he looks at her that way, when the sincerity could not be denied behind his eyes, she couldn't help but give in to him.

Leila rolled her eyes to feign annoyance. "I hate it when you do that."

Luke smiled back at her. "I know."

Leila reached out her hand and held him by the chin. "Be careful," then her eyes went serious, "and promise me that you will return. Promise me."

Luke paused and just stared at her eyes. "I promise."

He then placed a soft kiss on Leila lips, the kiss he knew she loves so much. Then he stood up went out the door without ever looking back, because looking back would only make it harder for him to leave the woman who is watching his back as it becomes smaller and smaller, as the distance between them becomes bigger and bigger.

XXXX

A man clad in dark clothing watched with longing from the shadows of the woods at the man who went out of his house. It was not the first time that he watched this house. But it did not mean that he did it very often. For the past 2 years, he had only gone here to for four times. This was his fifth. He only wanted to see how the people residing in this house are doing.

He brushed his curly hair aside as the cool night wind blew them to his face. He watched as the woman he had known for so long weep at the retreating form of her lover. He heard everything that they talked about, with his keen senses, he could hear anything from a mile away.

He again rested his eyes on the man mounting on his horse, there were also tears falling from this man's eyes. He envied him for a moment for being able to have that woman as his lover. But he was not angry at him, not in the least. He was just felt a tinge of jealousy at how these couple were able to live a normal life, even for just a few years. It was a chance he never had, or more accurately, was taken away from him.

He looked at the blond woman again one last time, feeling tears that would want to well from his eyes. But his eyes were too dry. But eves so, he brought his hands and wiped his eyes, a reflexive action and also because he thought he felt that real tears had formed. Only, he found blood on his fingertips that came from his eyes.

He almost wanted to laugh at himself at the reminder. Crying is only for humans.

He heard the bush behind him rustle faintly, but he did not turn around. He knew exactly who it was.

"Are you already satisfied?" The newcomer stated monotonously behind him.

"Yes." The man stated with a smile on his lips. "I am, for now."

And with the blow of the wind, they were gone.

XXXX

Dunpeal smelt blood, a lot of blood on his way into the city. He was certain that he found the right place where the vampire that he had been hunting for months now had been hiding. He entered the mansion quietly, the stench of blood was stronger here. No, it was no longer appealing to the hunter because the blood it tinged with decay. It had been lying there for days or weeks already.

The black clad vampire went deeper into the manor. There were broken glasses lying everywhere, signs of struggle could be read on the walls and on the floors. There were nail scratches on the wooden panelling, some even with broken nails lying on top of them. There were sprays of blood on the floor and on the walls. Everything could be left to the imagination of what could have happened there. But there was not a single body to be found.

The hunter inspected every room stealthily, looking for the wanted vampires who had caused havoc in different cities and towns around the country.

He walked in further taking in the distinct scent of the undead. He was already sure where to find them now. But, he suddenly halted in his tracks, because among the stench of the dead, there was a single human being inside. Still alive. Its heart still beating.

This made the hunter quicken his pace, but nevertheless, his caution did not waver. He found the door where the scent of the living being was coming from. He studied it from outside. He discovered that behind the door, there are at least ten vampires, surrounding that beating heart.

"Now what should we do to you?" Dunpeal heard a voice inside say.

He heard someone sobbing furiously.

"We should wait for Janus."

"Screw Janus. He's gone, he left us and I think he's not coming back."

There was a momentary silence.

"I say lets feed on her _fresh_ blood." A woman's voice said.

"No! Let's turn her." Another voice said.

"Why turn her? The little bitch killed Adrian!"

"That is why I say the little bitch has potential."

"Fuck you all." The human being muttered, she sounded as if she was being choked.

Then there was gunfire behind the door and someone shrieked. The hunter did not waste any more time and rushed inside.

As he opened the door, the strong aroma of fresh blood invaded his senses. He immediately took in what was occurring inside. He saw he was right, there are ten vampires inside, or at least there were. A blond vampire woman lay sprawled on the floor a significant hole can be found on her head.

He took in all the surprised expression of the young vampires inside the room. He did not fail to notice the one on the center holding onto the neck blond young girl, about the age of 14. He also did not fail notice the gun at her feet which he was positive was used at the vampire whose blood is pooling the floor.

In under a minute, just like the wind's breeze, the hunter was already at the necks of these vampires. They were not fast enough to react to the hunter's speed. He went around the room, his movement a blur to the untrained eye. He cut off their necks, cut them all in half, as if he was slicing on butter. All in under a minute.

They all turned to dust as they met the dunpeal's blade.

The hunter looked around to see if there was anyone left among the undead. As he scanned the room, his eyes rested on the girl lying on the heap of blood and dust. He went to her and immediately inspected her neck to see if there are bites on it. After that quick inspection, he was immediately drawn to the small amount of blood flowing from the tiny gash at her head. He clenched his jaws trying to fight his hunger.

He found a clean cloth and wrapped it around the wound. The girl was already unconscious. The vampire holding on to her must have thrown her when he attacked. But there was something fascinating him about this girl. What with her blond unruly hair, and with those ferocious green eyes that looked upon him when he broke into the room. But what intrigued him the most was why would such a young girl venture alone and confront a coven of vampires. He knew she is one of the faces he'd never forget in her lifetime.

As he finished tending on to the wound, the girl called out for her Momma in her sleep.

The hunter heard the rumbling of engine getting closer to the manor. He knew who they were, his competition for this bounty. They were Markus brothers whose reputation had been growing over the past year, and he understood why.

He took hold of the unconscious girl and carried her on the couch that is in the room. He'd leave her there and let the brothers decide what to do to her.

X

"Whoever said that vampires don't sleep, are lying, and those who said that they are not dreaming are lying even more." Someone muttered from somewhere beside the hunter.

D opened his eyes lifted his head to look at the darkening horizon.

"Yeah I am talking to you. It's already getting dark, we should get going."

The vampire stood from his sitting position underneath the cover of the tree and started for his horse.

"Did you have a good sleep?" The symbiote cackled. "I felt some different waves coming off from you."

"It's nothing." Dunpeal answered. "Just some memory."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that the story isn't getting confusing. Anyway, I encourage **reviews**! It would surely make me happy and probably write a next.


	5. V: Sanguine Sky

For those who had been reading. Thank you. For those who had been commenting. Thank you as well, you reminded me that i have to update something. Well I'll try to update at least once a month for those reading this, or maybe if I am not too busy, I'll make it faster. Well, I'll surely be faster if there were more reviews. Lol.

SO here's a new chapter for you.

* * *

**V - Sanguine Sky**

Leila rose from her bed like she always does for the past month, this time getting more accustomed to this feeling, to not expect someone lying beside her as she arises. She did not even spare a single glance to that side of the bed which has been empty for the past weeks.

Leila walked towards the bathroom. She took a long hot shower like she always does after waking up. All of her actions seem so mechanical but she did not notice, from lathering her hair to washing her body. Her mind remained blank during all of this. She focused her attention to whatever it is that she is doing, the superficial routines of everyday, but never daring to think further to delve deeper into her thoughts. She turned the knob to stop the hot stream of water from the shower.

She walked slowly towards the sink, the water dripping from her body and falling on the floor. She lifted her head up and gazed at the image of herself in her mirror. For the past days, she had been looking at herself but it was only today that she noticed the dark circles around her eyes. It surprised her to notice only now how much she changed. Her eyes seemed blank as she looks on, and it seems her cheeks were hallowed. She tried to laugh it off inwardly but from the side of her vision, she caught the reflection of something. Something that would stir emotions that she was able to suppress for weeks now.

It was the white dresser.

The dresser that was given to her by Luke during her 23rd birthday.

She felt her chest tighten at the sight, and the sadness took over her. She began to realize that tears were beginning to form from her eyes. She held on to the sink for support as she began to sob violently, her entire form shaking.

How long has it been, she thought. She tried to stay strong during Luke's entire absence but even that has its limits. She hadn't heard from him since he went, and there was no news about what has happened to him. Every night, she lays awake wondering if Luke is still alive. Every day she fights the urge to go out and scream, because that might make her feel better. But out of all this, she fights hard to resist the urge to follow him, or more accurately, she is afraid that if she does, she might find not him, but his corpse.

She has not looked at the address given to her by Sam when they met, no matter how tempted she felt. It was a promise she made to Luke, a promise she intended to keep. But it is driving her crazy.

_Just one more day,_ she told herself. If he will not return after one day, then she will be setting out for him.

"Damn it Luke, I can't take this anymore." She muttered to herself.

She bit her lip to control the sobbing and she straightened up. She took a deep breath to compose herself and wiped the tears from her face. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and began to ready herself for the long torturous day.

She could wait just one more day.

XXX

Dunpeal followed the trail. It has been a month since he accepted this job, and yet he still wasn't able to find the lair.

He unhitched from his horse and kneeled to the ground, his stance unsteady. He reached for the sands with his left hand and allowed the symbiote to analyze it.

"They are near alright." His left hand said.

The hunter withdrew his hand and surveyed the area. He saw a nearby town to his left, about 10 miles away..

"What direction are they heading?" He asked, his gray eyes transfixed on the village ahead.

" Surely not toward there at least." The symbiote answered knowing what worries the hunter. "For some odd reason, they are not heading towards this village. They are probably not yet gonna feed or at least they are trying to find the nearest shelter. The sun is already rising. I suggest you do the same, or at least find something to feed on."

Dunpeal thought about it and shifted his gaze at the surrounding area. There was nothing living around him for at least 2 miles. Seeing that there is nothing that he can feed on, he mounted on his horse and bid it to move.

"I swear by the end of this day it would be you on the ground, D." His left hand muttered in exasperation.

For the past week, Dunpeal was relentless in his hunt, he rarely sleeps and he travels through the day. He hasn't taken in anything substantial, just a few rodents that come by his way. But animal blood really isn't enough. It doesn't give as much nourishment as human blood will, and the hunter was feeling the negligence on himself taking its toll. The last time he took in human blood was ages ago. He was already feeling faint and the symbiote felt it too.

But the hunter could not stop now, now that they are near. Every time there is a new lead, but all the leads always head to one direction, a dead end. This vampire that he is hunting poses a new challenge for him. But the vampire hunter had been used to strong opponents and even more cunning enemies. This really wasn't out of the ordinary.

What troubled him was that every vampire he killed was newly initiated. They were young and with no direction. After being turned, they were left to figure things out for themselves. No knowledge of their creator, no nothing. The only thing that was told to them was that they are already vampires and that they must stay away from the sun, and feed on blood to survive. After that, the person who issues the warning disappears, and the new vampires only have a vague recollection of who it was who turned them.

And their descriptions don't exactly match.

It was frustrating for Dunpeal to question each one of them and getting the same response every time. It was also even more difficult for him to kill them knowing that they were just victims of this as well. And most of these victims were young, girls and boys of no more than 20. Some of them even crying out, begging, asking for their lovers, parents and friends to save them before the dunpeal hunter severed their heads.

"You are worried that they may attack that village over there, aren't you D?" The symbiote said, distracting him from his musings.

"Yes." The hunter breathed heavily.

"You are worried that there are more of those poor little kids that would fall victim to them and that you would have to kill."

The hunter remained silent.

"I am too, but you wouldn't be of any help to them in your state. I suggest you take some rest." The left hand insisted.

But his words were no longer unheard as the Vampire hunter collapsed from his horse to the ground.

XXX

The Dunpeal awoke to the aroma of something sweet, but not exactly inviting to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes thankful that there is no harsh light to invade his sensitive eyes. His vision was still a little murky as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the small light that was entering the room from the room.

The thought that he was in a room jolted him awake and he sat right up from the bed abruptly.

He tried to remember what happened last and all he was able to remember that was looking into the rising sun. Then the memories of the vampires he was chasing came flooding in. He looked at the skies outside and saw the sun already setting. He must have been out the whole day, he thought. He immediately stood up and reached for his sword, but it was no longer strapped to his back.

The half-blood vampire heard light footsteps approach the door.

He swiftly moved behind the door as it opened and waited for the person to enter. He extended his claws and posed to strike.

The door opened and as D prepared to grab the person entering, he saw a flash of blond hair mixed with gray, and on this person's hand, a plate of cookies. Dunpeal felt confused and withdrew his claws.

The woman in front of him felt his movement and turned around, and jumped to a start.

"Oh my dear," The woman's startled wide eyes softened to a smile, "you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing hiding behind the door?"

Dunpeal only looked at the woman, but his attention was immediately drawn to the woman's sincere eyes. He did not fail to notice the signs of age around the woman's eyes, but the woman did not feel the need to conceal it. She must be at least in her late fifties.

She continued to smile warmly back at him. She waited for him to answer as she laid the plate of cookies on the bedside table. When he still did not answer, she continued, "Alright, just tell me your name dear, and here, grab some cookies, I made them."

She just continued to receive a look from the hunter.

The woman sighed and sat on the bed. "You don't talk much do you? You don't mind if I sit down right? My legs are already hurting, I cannot stand for too long you see." She waited for a response from the black clad man. She received none.

"Where are my manners," she laughed, "my name is Annette Johnson, but most people here call me as Mrs. Johnson, pleased to meet you." She extended her hand out.

The hunter looked at the hand being held out to him. "Are you not scared?" The hunter spoke finally in his low voice. The woman began to feel a little self conscious and brought her hand to her side.

The hunter continued to speak. "You allow someone to enter your home without knowing anything about them. That could get you killed, lady, especially in these dangerous times."

But Mrs. Johnson did not seem any way offended by the stranger's response. Instead, she smiled even more warmly, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening with the smile.

"I am grateful for your concern stranger, but look at the brighter side, I am in no way harmed yet. Besides, I cannot leave someone who looks half-dead just lying on the street. What if that was my son? I would want someone to do the same to him. And I wondered what a weird looking man was doing lying on the streets, are you from the circus?" She giggled lightly. "And look at you, you are still as pale as when I found you."

The symbiote on the hunter's left hand almost laughed at the comment.

"I did not come from the circus." D defensively answered.

The woman just laughed even more heartily. "Oh don't be offended, I was just trying to earn at least a smile from you, but I guess it did not work." She sighed. "You just reminded me of my son, not that he looks like you, but he is almost your age." She looked around the room with distant eyes. "This was my son's room. If you'll stay you'll meet him later, he is going to come visit me after his work."

"I cannot stay long."

"Why not?"

"I have an important business to attend to." The hunter stated as he looked outside the window.

"But you haven't eaten anything since morning. Would you at least try the cookies that I baked?" Mrs. Johnson held out the plate to him.

Dunpeal looked at the golden brown cookies on the plate. To be quite honest, they were baked perfectly and any human would have had their mouth watering at the sight of it. But he isn't human and it did not hold any appeal to him, not as much as the throbbing artery that he can see from the old woman's neck. He looked away.

"Just to be sure," D said, "Is this the town of San Agustin?"

"Correct." Mrs. Johnson replied.

"I see." D walked towards the plate of cookies, took one, and ate it. He chewed on it feeling the soft dough on his tongue, but the taste was too strong for him, and it felt like he was eating dirt. Despite this, he swallowed it and finished the entire plate.

Mrs. Johnson watched him gladly as he ate.

"The cookies were delicious. Thank you for your hospitality." Dunpeal took one last nod at the old woman and headed out of the door.

"Do you need any more assistance?" Mrs. Johnson called out from the room.

"It isn't necessary. I can find my way out." He found his swords by the door to the outside. He took them and strapped them to his back and went outside the house. There he saw his horse tied to the wooden fence. He walked up to it and untied it.

"I don't understand why you would go to such lengths to please that old woman." The symbiote cackled. "I understand she is good hearted, but it is not like you to waste any time for such pleasantries."

Dunpeal mounted his horse. "I wasn't wasting any more time than I already did. They are already here."

He tapped his horse by his foot and it immediately began moving as if it felt the oncoming danger.

XXX

The day was about to draw to a close and Leila was already preparing to close her shop. She took her keys from the drawer and stood to walk toward the exit of her shop. She turned off the lights and looked back at the counter. Her eyes drifted towards the place where she hid her guns.

She lingered for a few seconds at the door deciding whether or not to take those pistols with her. This night just did not feel right to her.

At last, she opted to leave them, thinking that it was yet again paranoia that was taking over her. She closed the door to her shop and immediately the electronic locks activated behind her. She started to walk back home.

The dusk air was chilly and Leila found herself rubbing her arms to keep her warm. This night was little bit colder than usual. She walked with her arms tugged around her waist. The street lamps were already turned on but somehow, it still feels dark. The streets were empty save for a few people walking briskly towards their homes.

It was as if they were feeling something bad is going to happen tonight.

And Leila felt the same way. She found her strides becoming longer and faster. She heard footsteps behind her, and as her pace quickened, so was those footsteps. Her eyes darted from side to side as she felt someone's eyes on her back, but she did not see someone there. Feeling that someone is following her, she turned to a dark alleyway in hopes of losing her stalker.

But the footsteps did not waver.

She reached under her long skirt and took hold of the combat knife strapped around her thigh. She turned to look behind her expecting a confrontation but saw no one there.

Then she felt someone get close behind her. Her grip on the blade tightened and she prepared to strike. With one swift motion, she swung her hand sideward aiming for the neck of whoever it was behind her.

Thankfully she was able to stop an inch from the person's neck.

"Sean!"Leila breathed out. "You scared me."

Sean's eyes were wide with fear at the sight of the blade aimed at his neck. Sweat started to form on his forehead, he tried to laugh though. "Well, no more than how you scared me." He gestured towards Leila's knife.

Leila brought her hands down to her side still holding onto the knife. "Why were you following me? I could have killed you!" She said in outrage.

Sean scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "Well I was going to ask you if you seen my mom, I was supposed to have dinner with her tonight but she wasn't home."

Leila tilted her head to the side. "I haven't seen Mrs. Johnson since morning on my way to work. Maybe she was out buying some other stuff for your dinner tonight. Are you sure she isn't home?"

"Yeah, I've got keys to the house and I checked every room. She wasn't there, and the dinner was already prepared. I don't think she is buying anything more."

Leila could see that Sean was already worried, and so was she.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A few minutes ago, before I headed to her place. I told her that I was on my way, and she said that she'd be waiting. That is why I found it odd when I did not find her there."

Leila felt really anxious now but she did not show it. "Have you called the police?"

Sean's eyes widened as if the thought was ridiculous, but it was immediately replaced by fear. "No I haven't yet. I was hoping it wouldn't be serious. You don't think it's serious, do you Leila?"

Leila did not know how to answer him. It was hard to tell him that it would be okay when everything in her gut tells her otherwise. Instead she went for a safer answer. "Why don't you get back home and wait there for an hour, if your mother doesn't return, we'll call the Sheriff."

Sean brushed his hand to his sandy blond locks and sighed. "I guess that is a good step to take, but I am really worried. I'm going back home and wait. I'll call you once my mom returns."

"Please do." Leila answered.

"Thank you very much. I just couldn't think straight this night, it's just that this hasn't happened before, and I heard the stories from the nearby villages of people disappearing. It scares me. But thank you again."

"Anytime Sean. I'll try to look for your mom on my way home too."

Sean waved and turned around to head back to his mother's house. Leila watched his retreating form. When he was already a good distance away, she lifted her skirt and strapped the knife back in.

"I never took you for a sweet woman bounty hunter." Came a hissing voice from behind Leila. "Maybe you could lift that skirt again for me?"

She abruptly turned around, but was stopped as a dead weight slammed against her body, and rammed her to the wall in the alley.

Leila fell to the floor and she groaned from the pain she felt. She immediately recovered and stood up again drawing that knife from her thigh. She looked onto her attacker and her eyes widened in recognition.

It was the person who came with Sam when they first entered the store a month ago. She recognized his face, but she can no longer remember his name.

"Do you remember me bounty huntress?" The person said. "I sure remember you. I could never forget such an attractive woman."

The man smiled and his teeth gleamed at the moonlight.

Leila posed to fight but smiled smugly. "And I don't remember such an unattractive man." She answered.

The man's face contorted to anger but returned back to smiling. "The name is Paolo. Remember the name because it will be the last thing you'll know."

With lightning speed, Paolo rushed towards Leila, his eyes gleaming with fury. Leila doubled over and barely avoided the attack. She swung her leg upwards to kick the attacker but it was caught by the man's hand. She swung her other leg and this time it connected. She flipped around to loosen the Paolo's grip on her leg.

Leila was able to escape from his hold and she jumped back to put some distance between her and the mercenary. She lunged forward while the attacker was still unprepared and aimed her knife at his neck. She was successful in delivering the blow, but there was something strange about it. She placed more weight against the blade and plunged it deeper into her attacker.

Blood stream from Paolo's neck and slowly he knelt to the ground. His eyes rolled behind his head as he took his final breath.

"Tsk." Leila said with disappointment. "I wasn't even able to ask you about Luke."

Leila pulled the combat knife slowly from his neck, and brought her hands back to deliver a finishing blow.

But Paolo eyes returned their harsh glare at her and his lips curved into a disturbing smile. He caught Leila's hand as it was making its way back to his neck.

Leila's eyes widened in shock.

"Surprised you, didn't I miss?" The man cackled.

Leila tried to pull her hand away but Paolo dragged her and forcefully slammed her again to the wall. She hit face first, and she felt her head grow lighter. She opened her eyes and found her vision swaying from the impact.

Paolo turned her around so the she could look at him. He pinned her against the wall and brought held her hands to her sides. He breathed against her neck as if he was sniffing her entirety.

"Mhmmm..." He said. "You smell sweater than anything I have tasted before."

Leila pushed herself against the wall further to try and put some distance between them. But her efforts were useless. She turned her eyes to Paolo and what she saw did not surprise her. It was only now that she noticed the red tinge on his irises. It was becoming crimson the longer she looks at it.

She felt blood trickle from her forehead and he saw Pablo's eyes following it as it outlined her face. His smile widened and this time, she saw his fangs elongate. Pablo drew closer and slowly licked the blood from her face. His lips lingered on the spot where Leila assumed the gash was. She cringed.

Leila struggled but his grip on her was too strong.

"Now I know why Luke is crazy about you. I'm going to enjoy this bounty huntress." Paolo's fangs drew closer to her neck.

"Wait." Leila whispered, and somehow, the vampire pinning her stopped. "Just tell me, is Luke still alive?"

Paolo's lips were already touching her neck. He smiled at her question. "Yes."

Leila managed to smile and just waited for the blood to be sucked from her.

Paolo's mouth opened wider and she already felt the fangs scraping her neck when they felt someone watching them at the end of the alleyway.

"Get away from her." The voice calmly commanded.

The vampire's face contorted into anger as he looked at the person interrupting his meal.

But Leila felt her heart skip a beat. She immediately recognized the voice. She didn't need to look at the person to know who it was who was standing there but she needed confirmation.

Slowly, she lifted her head and looked at the black clad man at standing at the entrance of the alley.

"D..." She breathed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Forgive me for grammar errors or other confusing stuff. I did not reread this anymore. But look at the bright side. D and Leila already met! Finally.


	6. VI: Closer

I am truly sorry for the long delay, I wanted to update it as soon as possible but work got in the way. I was really busy. But see, here is a new chapter. Hope you like it.

Many many thanks for the reveiws, the alerts and the favorites. It makes me write faster, and better.

* * *

**Part VI: Closer**

Leila cast her gaze on the cloaked figure. His face was hidden by his black hat

"D!" She breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper as she struggled to speak against that pressure which was on her windpipe. She struggled against the iron hold of the vampire, her fingernails digging deep into its skin, deep enough to have drawn blood if it was human.

The vampire made a low sound akin to a growl as its hand tensed and its grip on Leila's neck tightened. It lifted Leila higher until her feet were no longer touching the ground.

Leila made a choking sound.

"I will say this one last time," the black clad hunter stated slowly, his baritone voice neutral but with warning, "let her go."

"Who are you?" The vampire asked, his eyes as red as the rage he was feeling as he was interrupted from his meal. The small blood trickling from his prey was enough to madden him.

The hunter slowly lifted his head to look at the vampire. "D." He stated nonchalantly.

The vampire's angry face contorted into an ugly maniacal grin. "So you are the famous vampire hunter D. The name is Paolo," he bowed his head mockingly at D, "pleased to make you acquaintance."

While the vampire was bowing, Dunpeal's hand was slowly reaching for the sword strapped at his back. But his movement did not go unnoticed.

Paolo smirked and eyed the hunter as he said "It would be a much greater pleasure, to kill you."

Immediately, he pulled Leila from her position against the wall and brought her in front of him, making her his human shield. The vampire brought his hands clawed up just in front of Leila's neck.

"Stop that or I'll rip her throat off." The vampire hissed.

The threat did not stop Dunpeal from drawing his sword. He cast his steely gaze on the bloodsucker in front of him, slowly and ceremoniously pulling the weapon from its scabbard.

"And what," Dunpeal started, "makes you think _that_ will stop me from killing you?" He brought his sword swiftly to the side and posed to attack.

The grin that was on the vampire's face was wiped off and his eyes returned to its hateful glare. He bared his fangs at the hunter and pulled Leila even closer, his claws now grazing her skin.

Dunpeal took a step closer the vampire and the woman.

Leila glowered at him and struggled even more against the hold of the vampire. "Get your hands of me." She said through gritted teeth. She suddenly felt as if she was expendable and it was up to her to fight for her life. She felt angry because this Dunpeal, decided to himself that she could be easily be subtracted to the equation. It was utterly unacceptable. She tossed, turned and kick, but whatever effort she tried was useless against the vampire.

"Stay still." Paolo warned and again tightened his hold against Leila.

Leila again returned her gaze to the hunter, its intensity still not wavering. But she found his eyes looking intently at hers as if trying to tell her something. She watched his eyes as he signalled her to get down. She raised her eyebrows at him in question and the hunter and the hunter repeated the gesture.

She nodded once in agreement and stopped struggling.

As if surprised by the lack of fight on his prey, the vampire hold on her loosened just a little, but it was enough for Leila to make her move. She gripped Paolo's hand and with one swift motion ducked. Dunpeal tossed a silver knife on her way and she caught it easily. She made a turn and rammed the knife into the vampire's left eye.

Paolo instinctively brought his hand onto the injured eye, and lost his hold on Leila. She rolled to the side and out of the way.

Dunpeal immediately took this opportunity and charged toward the vampire, the tip of his sword pointing forward, aimed between his eyes.

But this vampire is different from what Dunpeal had been hunting for the past month. Unlike the others, his reflexes were fast enough to catch the tip of the blade between his hands. Dunpeal put more weight against the sword but the vampire gripped it even more.

"Nice try." Paolo said casting a disturbing smile to the hunter. His eyes now poked out of its socket, blood almost the colour of mud dripping from it. "But that won't work against me."

The vampire swatted the sword to the side and reached at his back and took out a Magnum Pistol. He instantly took a shot at Dunpeal, and the silver bullet sizzled past the hunter's ear. He would have been shot if he didn't move fast enough, but he was surprised at how close the bullet was able to get.

Almost immediately as Paolo took out the gun with his right hand, did he draw a combat knife on his left and made a sideways arching motion as he aimed the edged weapon towards Dunpeal's chest.

Dunpeal parried and ducked, the knife missing his head by a few inches. He turned with his heal and swiftly straightened up while swinging his sword downward to slash at the vampires torso.

Paolo blocked this assault using his gun. They locked into this position for a second before he brought the knife against the sword to push Dunpeal. They stared into each other's eyes, grey to red.

"I knew it would be a pleasure to have a duel with you, half-blood." The vampire chortled arrogantly. "But this match has to end, and with your death."

Paolo tilted the gun on his hand and aimed it at Dunpeal's neck. The hunter's eyes just narrowed at him.

From the corner of his eyes, Dunpeal saw Leila run towards the wall next to the vampire and kicked off it. She made a large forceful swing and buried the knife deep into Paolo's neck, just millimetres away from the carotid artery. It sizzled and burned where it met the vampires flesh.

The vampire roared in agony and Dunpeal took this opportunity and kicked him to the ground. He brought his foot forcefully down unto the vampires bleeding neck to pin him down. Leila was in front watching him, holding onto her shoulder and panting from the pain. He brought his sword next to the vampires neck and was about to behead him when he felt a hand on his, stopping his movement.

"Wait." Leila breathed, her turquoise eyes settling onto his. "Don't kill him yet."

Dunpeal lifted his eyes to look at her. "Why not?" He asked.

"He's got information that I need." Her grip on his hand tightened.

Dunpeal looked at her hands then back to her eyes. Leila withdrew her hands.

"Regarding what?" The hunter asked.

"It is none of your–"

She was not able to finish her statement, because suddenly, her still outstretched hand was forcefully grabbed by Dunpeal. He took a step to the side pulling Leila with him, and at then he brought her against his chest.

"What the hell –"Leila uttered in confusion, then she heard multiple gunshots, coming from an automatic weapon. The gunfire trailed after them and Dunpeal leapt up the building toward the roof, Leila still in tow.

Instinctively, she grabbed onto the his shoulder's tightly and buried herself against him.

"That was very romantic." A woman's velvety voice stated, it has a trace of eastern European accent. "I never expected that from you, D."

Suddenly feeling conscious of their close proximity and Dunpeal's hand around her, Leila pushed against him. She glared at the woman in front of them and examined her. She was undoubtedly another vampire. Her skin was white against the moonlight, a stark contrast from the blood red dress that she was wearing. The Dress started at her chest, it has no straps, and it had a very long slit that started on her hip down to the floor exposing her long legs. Her lips were as red as the dress she was wearing, her hair golden and neatly pulled back on a bun. She could have been mistaken for Venus herself, if only she wasn't holding onto a modified M-16.

She was grabbing hold of Paolo's collar, and she shook him in an attempt to rouse him. "Tsk Tsk Tsk," she said in a dramatic manner looking at Paolo, who was still panting and choking from the pain that the silver knife brought, "and he held high hopes for you."

Dunpeal was already motioning for an attack.

Without looking, said 'Venus' aimed the gun at Leila. "I wouldn't, if I were you." And her red eyes settled at him. "Even if _he_ said not to hurt that girl over there, I would use any means necessary to escape, even killing her." She gave Leila a once over and smirked.

Dunpeal narrowed his eyes at the vampire woman.

The blonde vampire swept her eyes slowly over Leila from her legs, to her hips then to her face and smiled enticingly. "I can see what makes you boys so crazy about this woman. I'll go for her too if I am not too captivated by you, Dunpeal."

The vampire woman pulled the knife from Paolo's neck forcibly, he roared in agony. She slung him over her shoulders and with her gun still pointed at Leila. "See you around, and I most definitely want to see you again." She winked at the Dunpeal then leapt from roof to roof, until she was no longer in sight.

Leila ran to the edge of the roof then turned to the half blood. "Are you not going to follow her?"

Dunpeal turned his back towards her and walked to the opposite edge of the roof. "As of the moment, there are more pressing matters." He gestured towards the streets of the city.

Leila followed his gaze and found vampires approximately 3 miles away, about twenty of them, making their way into the village. She frowned in disgust.

"Newborns." Dunpeal stated without looking at her. "They are strong, but unskilled."

"We have to stop them." Leila hissed.

Dunpeal turned to her and regarded her carefully, examining her from her bloodied forehead to her torn clothes, to the hand massaging her painful shoulder, then back to the blood on her face. He quickly averted his gaze.

"Will you be able to handle it? You are injured."

"I just have to get my guns, and this will be a piece of cake."

"You could just stay here if you would wish. You do not need to force yourself."

Leila abruptly turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, are you telling me that I cannot handle this." She suddenly remembered the last time she talked to Luke, and that she need to be strong if she want to look for him, and to see him again. Feelings of weakness suddenly overtook her as she recalled not being able to stop Luke from leaving. It made her angry. "I can still fight!"

D took a step towards her. "You were almost killed by a _single_ vampire."

Leila's eyes widened and her jaw tensed. She looked at her feet, angry at her weakness. She clenched her fists and looked into the grey eyes of the hunter. "I was surprised and was unarmed. Besides, _that_ vampire was different, he was a fighter even before being made a bloodsucker. Noobs can't touch me."

She walked past the half blood towards the edge of the roof. When she was about to leap towards the ground Dunpeal spoke from behind, stopping her in her tracks.

"You should clean up that wound first, or they'll track you down easily."

Leila smiled but the hunter was not able to see. "Thanks for the warning." She turned to look at the hunter, but found that he was no longer where he was standing. Her smirk turned into a sad smile.

"See you around Dunpeal." She muttered into the thin air and jumped off the roof.

XXXX

About two buildings away from where the fight took place, Dunpeal slowly made his way to the alleyways to the center of the town. He was still feeling faint from the lack of nutrition, but it was aggravated even more by how dizzy he felt with the memory and the scent of Leila's fresh blood.

He held onto the wall for support.

"Yep, that was bad for you." The symbiote said to him. "The scent of her blood always had that effect on you."

The hunter pushed himself against the wall and continued to walk.

"You wouldn't last in the state you are in now. If you planned to continue that way then you could have asked the girl to fight with you. Or, better yet," the symbiote cackled, "she would have been of better help if you drank her blood."

Dunpeal's grasp on the wall tightened, his nails digging deep into the concrete.

"I think the girl likes you. You two share some past. She might have given you some of her blood if you asked her."

"Quiet." Dunpeal commanded in a low voice.

"I was just suggesting."

He reached the end of the alleyway and surveyed the area. There was a dog barking to his left, but other than that, the streets were deserted. The dog was growling and was already readying to lunge itself at Dunpeal. The hunter set his eyes on it, it was a healthy black Rottweiler, and with measured movements, extended his hand and grabbed its neck.

The dog's cry pierced through the silent night.

"Well, at least that would be enough to make you last for the night." The symbiote sighed.

* * *

Up next- a character you know will be introduced

Yep, I already have in mind and an outline of what will be happening next. R&R and tell me what you think, and what you may want to happen. Apologies for grammatical errors.


End file.
